Code Geass: Love's Infinity
by Cleo9427
Summary: This is a "what if" story. What if Euphie was sent away with Lelouch and Nunnally. What if Euphie didn't die. This story follows most of the story along with mine.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**Hello readers! This is another story I'm trying out after The Struggle of Winry Rockbell. I would like to continue that story but right now I'm sort of in between which chapter comes to me and right now it seems like Code Geass is it for me right now. So basically A LOT of anime lovers did not like how Euphemia died the way she did (me being one of them). A read a few fan fictions where she lives but I thought there should've been more. So this story is a "what if" story. I have a lot of what ifs about this anime. What if Euphie left with Lelouch and Nunnally? What if she DOESN'T die?! What if there was more Suzaku x Euphie action? BTW I was very disappointed at the lack of that in the anime. So here it is all my "what ifs" for Princess Euphemia li Britannia. It's going to follow most of the story line and then some of my own. Please R&R. ^u^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass or Suzaku sadly.**

**Chapter 1:**

**The Day a New Demon was** **Born**

Intro:

The date was August 10, 2010 of the Imperial Calendar. The Holy Britannian Empire had just declared war on Japan. In the heated battle for the mainland, Britannia's forces introduced into combat the humanoid autonomist knight. Known as the Knightmare Frame. The enemy's forces were far greater than anticipated and the Britannian forces obliterated the Japanese line of defense with little effort.

Japan became a dominion of the empire. The country was stripped of its freedom, its rights and its name. Area 11. The defeated and once proud nation diminished to a mere number.

In the ruins of a Japanese city a boy with curly brown hair sat on a log with his bag laying at his feet. He was brought out of his thoughts by his dark-haired friend walking up to him. His face was hard and full of anger. "I swear to you Suzaku. I will one day, **obliterated** Britannia." He declared.

7 years later:

Lelouch Lamperouge smiled victoriously as he beat yet another overconfident Noblemen in a game a chess. As he walked out of the casino his friend Rival Cardinal ranted on about his unbeatable winning streak. "The only down side to you winning is that you'll have one very pissed off sister to go home to." That wiped the smirk off his lips. If it's one thing that he was terrified of was his sister Euphemia's temper. If Lelouch was caught gambling by her, she could put the fear of God into him. He had a method to calm her down but it only worked half the time.

"If I can get her some sort of Japanese gift she'll be less aggressive," he calmly stated.

"Yeah about that. What's with your sisters and Japanese culture?" Rival asked as he mounted his motorcycle.

"Because this was originally Japan and they always wonder what everything was like before the war." He answered as he sat down on the passenger seat. He lost count of how many times he's had to answer that question. It bugged him a little that everyone at their school was a little judgmental because of his sisters' interest.

As they drove back to school a truck behind them started honking until it turned to their left into the Shinjuku ghettos and crashed. "Ummm, that wasn't us was it?" Rival asked. Lelouch wondered if the driver was ok when he heard a bunch of civilians wondered the same thing while they just stood their taking pictures and recording everything with their phones. "Who do you think caused it?" "Probably some drunkard." "Serves him right. Driving and drinking at the same time. What a fool."

Lelouch saw a glowing green dust appear and disappear. He ran to the truck to see if the driver was alive. He tried to get past all the rubble but saw that it was futile. "Hey! Are you alright in there?!" he exclaimed. He climbed to the top of the car only to fall through the roof as the truck began to move again. "Hey wait I'm in here!" he shouted trying to get the driver's attention. _'I could try and jump out, but there's a chance I can break my neck or get shot with the military here. Or maybe-'_. He was brought out of his thinking when he heard the door opening so he hid behind what appeared to be a mechanic container. He saw a girl around his age walking to the end of the truck.

"Can you enter the subway via the Osuba route?" she asked. 'Where have I seen that girl before?'

"Kallen, why don't you just use it out here?" the male driver asked.

"Because that would mean a bloodbath!" she shouted. The back of the truck opened and a slash harken shot out and brought down own of the military choppers.

The driver of the truck was suddenly stopped by a large ditch in the floor. Lelouch looked around again for any kind of an exit only to find the truck opening up. He stated to climb the container only to be kicked off by an Honorary Britannian Soldier. "That's enough mindless murder you." The soldier said as he restrained him. "Wait I'm not-" "Planning to use poisonous gas. DON'T play dumb with me." He said. "Get off me!" Lelouch shouted as he kicked him off.

"I'm not here by choice. And if that's poisonous gas then it was made by Britannia wasn't it?" he asked. The soldier looked at him with shock on his face.

"My God. Lelouch. It's me, Suzaku." He said as he took off his helmet. Lelouch was shocked beyond belief.

"Y-you became a Britannian soldier?"

"Yeah. Talk about ironic. H-how's Nunnally a-and Euphie?" Lelouch could see nervousness all over his face and smirked.

"They're both good. They've become obsessed with a lot of Japanese culture since the last time we saw each other. Euphie still hasn't given up on a promise you made."

"Oh yeah. What about Nunnally? Is she still unable to see?"

"Sadly yes, but she still goes on smiling every day." They were brought out of their conversation when the container started to open. Before Lelouch could react, Suzaku placed the oxygen mask over his face and pulled him to the ground. They both looked up to see that the container didn't have poisonous gas inside, but it was a teenage girl with long green hair in a restriction suit. "Huh? That's not gas." Suzaku stated in confusion.

"Tell me the truth Suzaku. Poisonous gas, this girl?" Lelouch asked.

"Hey it's what they told us in the briefing I swear." He replied. Lights flashed on to reveal Suzaku's commanding officer with more royal guards. "You damn monkey. Being an Honorary Britannian will not excuse you for this." He said.

"Sir, I was told this was poisonous gas." Suzaku said as he ran to the CO.

"How dare you question orders, however in light of your outstanding military achievements I'm going to be lenient. Private Kururugi take this," he motioned to the gun in his hand, "and execute the terrorist."

"But he's not a terrorist. He's a civilian who just got caught up in all of this." Suzaku explained.

"You insubordinate little boy. Have you forgotten that you swore your life and loyalty to Britannia?"

"No I haven't, but I-I can't do it Sir. I won't shoot a civilian. I can't follow your orders Sir." Suzaku looked back at Lelouch with a small smile.

"Very well." Suzaku looked back only to feel a bullet hit him. He immediately fell to the ground.

"SUZAKU!" Lelouch shouted.

"Well Britannian school boy, it's not a good day to cut class now is it. Collect the girl and then kill the boy. An explosion form the front of the truck caused enough of a distraction for Lelouch to escape with the girl.

They kept running until he pushed the girl onto the floor so he could try and collect his thoughts. "What the hell are you?! This chaos is all your fault isn't it? UHG! Not only that, but Britannia has even killed Suzaku. How am I going to tell Euphie? If I can even make it out of her alive." The continued to walk until the saw some stairs that led to another ruined building. He crawled on his knees up the first few stairs to scope things out. "Stay low and stay quiet."

"Report," the CO commanded.

"We've only found 11s here Sir," a soldier reported. They were about to leave when Lelouch's phone ringing out loud. The soldiers quickly ran to him and threw him against the wall. "You are a clever young student, but that's to be expected. You're a Britannian. Unfortunately for you my young friend your future ends here." The CO readied to fire only for the girl to take the bullet for him as it went to her head. "Hm. Our orders were to bring her back alive if possible. We'll say we found the girl already tortured to death in the terrorist's hideout."

Lelouch was in a state of shock as he stared at the dead girl in front of him. _'Is this how it ends for me? First Suzaku's killed, then this girl, and now I'm about to die. Before I had a chance to do a single thing with my life. It's gone in a heartbeat. Nunnally. Euphie.'_ He thinks to himself as he thinks of his sisters' smiles. All of a sudden the girl grabbed his hand and time seemed to have frozen. He soon started to hear the girl's voice in his head. _'You don't want it to end here, do you? You have something to live for don't you? Therefore you do not wish to die.'_

_'__What? That girl. How?'_

_'__If I give you power could you go on? In exchange for this power you must make my one wish come true. Accept this contract and you accept its conditions. While living with humans, you will me like no other. A different providence. A different time. A different life. The power of the king will condemn you to a life a solitude. Are you prepared for this?'_

_'__Yes. I hereby accept the terms of you contract.'_ Lelouch stood up with a new confidence and face the royal guards with a smirk. "Say. How should a Britannian who detest his own country live his life?" he asked while covering his left eye.

"Are you some sort of radical boy? Huh?" the CO suddenly got a disturbing chill down his spine and faltered for a moment.

"What's the matter? Why not shoot? Your opponent is just a school boy. Or have you realized that only those who kill should be prepared to be killed." He removed his hand to reveal the Geass sigil. "Lelouch vi Britannian commands you all. Die."

Euphemia Lamperouge was walking to class when she heard Shirley call out to her while running towards her. "Hey Shirley. What's the rush?" she asked.

"Have you seen Lulu toady?" she asked.

"Not since after homeroom. Why?"

"UHG! I can't seem to find him anywhere. First he doesn't show up for History, then I find out that he might be gambling again, and then he hangs up on me. When I get a hold of him," Shirley exasperated. Euphemia had a look of shock mixed with anger at the thought of Lelouch gambling again. 'He promised he would stop all that gambling' she thought angrily. She pulled out her cellphone and called Lelouch. It kept ringing until he finally picked up. "Euphie this isn't a good time right now." He said in a rush.

"Lelouch Theodore Lamperouge, you are going to be in a world of pain when I get my hands on you. You promised to stop your gambling and you go back on your word. And on top of all that you keep skipping school. If you think you can get away with this you are strongly mistaken Lelouch!" she shouted over the phone.

"I'm sorry I went back on my word but I'm in a little bit of a predicament right now." He sounded stressed over the phone. Euphie's face went from angry to worried in less than a second. She then heard bullets firing and then the phone went dead.

"Lelouch? Lelouch?! Lelouch!" she shouted into the phone. Images of her loving stepmother and Nunnally being shot flashed through her head. She wouldn't let this happen again. She ran to the student parking lot to get her motorcycle when she stopped and realized that she didn't even know where Lelouch was. She then noticed Rival pushing his bike to a parking spot and ran to him to help.

"Hey Rival. What happened to your bike?" she asked with curiosity.

"I was riding with Lelouch back to school when a truck came up behind us and made me swerve to a stop. The truck crashed and Lelouch went to see if the diver was okay, but when the truck ran off he wasn't there." He explained.

"Where was the truck heading?" she asked with a new plan in her head.

"Ummm…. It looked like it was heading towards the Shinjuku ghettos." Euphie ran to her red Kawasaki Ninja ZX-14 and put her helmet on. "Tell Nunnally that me a Lelouch are gonna be a little late for dinner." She turned the motor on and drove out of the parking lot. 'Lelouch you better be alive.'

**AN: I also forgot to mention there will be some OOC in some characters mainly Suzaku and Euphie. It honestly made no sense as to why Cornelia got to be this hardcore and tough princess that really didn't need knights while Euphie was just a "Figurehead Princess". In this fiction she's tough but still soft and sweet. As for Suzaku you'll see some OOC in future chapters. Don't forget to R&R. ^u^**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Instead of getting a certain amount of reviews and then add chapter after chapter, I'm gonna give you guys 7 chapters. I've read so many incomplete stories leaving me hanging with just 3 freaking chapters and it irks me like no one's business. Like I said last chapter there will be some OOC in some characters. My story is still going along with the story line except of course Euphie's death. I'm still trying to work around that episode because her death was the main reason behind most of Suzaku's actions in R2. So here's chapter 2. Don't forget to R&R ^u^ **

**Chapter 2:**

Euphemia drove down the freeway heading towards the ghettos when she was stopped by a blockade. She got off her bike to talk to one of the police officers. "Excuse me Officer, why can't we pass?" she asked. "I'm sorry miss but the military ordered us to keep the streets blocked." He replied with a stern look. "But my brother is out their lost in the streets. I called him and I heard bullets being fired. I have to find my brother." She said with tears running in her eyes. The police officer looked at her with sorrow and pity, but he quickly shook it off. "I'm sorry miss but I can't let anyone through. There are blockades around every exit except the underground tunnels a few blocks east of here." He said. Euphie looked at him in confusion. 'Did he just … oooohh,' she realized. "I see. I guess I'll go now." She mounted my bike with a smile and headed east.

She kept driving east until she saw a tunnel on the Tsubashi route. As she drove into the tunnel she could hear cries for help and rapid gunshots being fired. The closer she was to the exit, the screams became louder. She rejoiced when she was out of the tunnel but immediately dreaded what she saw. There were dead bodies covered in blood all around. She saw a little girl crying over her parents' dead bodies when a Sutherland Knightmare shot her. She covered her mouth quickly to muffle her screams as the Knightmare continued by.

'Why would Clovis do this? He never liked conflict at all.' She wondered. She continued driving quietly until she saw a bunch of rogue Sutherlands fighting a different group. It looked like some sort of ambush. She looked around and saw a Japanese man climb into one of the Sutherlands and shouted at someone on his communicator. She then realized that this must've been a Japanese resistance group against Britannia. She dismounted her bike and followed the resistance without getting caught in the line of fire.

The resistance group was taking down a lot of Britannian Knightmares. They seemed close to victory until a white Knightmare of a different model came and took a small group down less than ten seconds flat. The resistance tried to put up a fight but soon ejected when the white Knightmare came at them with its swords. The resistance retreated and the white Knightmare followed what looked like their leader. When the leader started shooting around the buildings she was close to, she went back to her bike to go and find Lelouch.

Euphie drove around the ghettos again and still couldn't find him. She noticed there was a large open space with a few medic vans and the Viceroy's base. She got an idea that might work. She could sneak in to talk to Clovis and tell him that Lelouch's missing in the ghettos. He could have his military group search the entire city. She knew that it was a sure way of blowing their covers but she didn't care. All she could think of was saving her brother.

She put her plan into motion but as she got closer to the base she noticed there weren't that many guards around. Which was surprising because Clovis was a prince of Britannia and he should have guards with him at all time. She ran into the base and heard two people talking. She rounded a corner and saw that Clovis was talking to a soldier with a gun pointed at him. She covered her mouth to keep herself quiet and listened to their conversation.

"Call off the attack now or else I'll shoot." 'I know that voice.' She recognized that voice as Lelouch's but she didn't understand why he would shoot their brother. "Attention all forces cease fire at once!" He announced over the PA system. "I Clovis, third prince of Britannia and Royal Viceroy of Area 11 hereby command you! All forces are to cease fire at once! You will also stop any destruction on any buildings or property. All casualties, whether Britannian or 11, shall be treated equally and without prejudice. In the name of Clovis la Britannia you are hereby ordered cease fire at once. I shall allow no more fighting." Euphie peaked her head from behind the wall and saw that Lelouch was still pointing the gun.

"So what's next, sing a few lively ballads? Or perhaps a friendly game of chess?" Clovis suggested sarcastically.

"That has a familiar ring," Lelouch took off his helmet and dropped it. "Don't you remember? We used to play each other when we were boys at the Aries Villa."

"Who are you?"

"It's been a long time big brother." Clovis had a look of pure shock.

"But I thought you were dead."

"Sorry but no. Lelouch vi Britannia 17th heir to the throne, 1st son of Consort Lady Marianne. I have returned your highness, to change the world." He said as he got on one knee with a devious smirk.

"I-I'm overjoyed to know that you're alive. They said that you had died when the war had started. We should return to the homeland together immediately." He said with a nervous sweat.

"So you use me as your tool of diplomacy. It seems you've forgotten why we were used as tools in the first place. It was because my mother was killed. Mother held the title Knight of Honor but was a commoner at birth. No doubt the Imperial Consorts held her in contempt. Even though you mad it look like the work of terrorist I'm no fool. You people killed my mother." He said with anger in his voice.

"It wasn't me. I had nothing to do with it. I swear."

"Then tell me everything you know. The truth can't be held from me any longer. By whose hand was she slain?" he asked using the power of his Geass.

"My brother 2nd Prince Schneizel and 2nd Princess Cornelia they can tell you." He answered willingly. Once he got his answers Clovis went back to panicking as if nothing happened.

"I swear to you it wasn't me!" he pleaded. Lelouch put the gun down for a second. "I believe you. However," he pointed to his chest.

"No please you can't. We may have different mothers but we're still blood." Lelouch could see the fears and desperation in his eyes.

"You can't change the world without getting your hands dirty." He pulled the trigger and a bullet went right through his chest. Euphie witnessed the whole thing and had to hold herself together or else she could get caught. Once Lelouch was out of sight she immediately ran to her big brother's aid. She kept pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding when Clovis opened his eyes to see his darling little sister.

"E-Euphie? You're alive." His voice was hoarse and she could see blood coming from his lips.

"Save your strength. I'll get you some help." She reassured him and herself. Clovis placed a bloodied hand on her cheek and gave her a weak smile. "It's okay Euphie. I'm glad I can go knowing my little siblings are alive. Now it's time for me to pay for what I've done to the ele-Japanese." He said. Tears were falling freely from her eyes like a waterfall. Clovis placed a hand on her cheek and wiped her tears away. "Don't cry little sister. I'm happy to die knowing that you will live a happy life smiling that beautiful smile of yours." His hand dropped to the ground and Euphie sobbed into her brother's chest shouting for her brother to wake up.

Euphie walked behind a bunch of rubble trying not to get caught. She hid behind a building when she suddenly felt the ground shake underneath her. 'An earthquake? Talk about lousy timing,' she thought to herself. The earthquake caused the building to crumble and debris started falling towards her along with a tumbling building. She let out a shriek of terror and started running away from the building. She almost made it until she tripped over some rubble and she fell on her knees. She looked up and the building was about to fall on her. She closed her eyes shut waiting to be crushed when she heard a familiar voice. "EUPHIE!" She felt herself being swooped away by a giant hand. She looked up to see it was the white Knightmare saved her.

Once they were a safe distance from the wreckage he set her down. She was about to thank him when the hatch opened up. The pilot used a zip-line to climb down. When she met with the pilot's eyes she was in complete shock. "Suzaku," she said barely a whisper. She ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist. He spun her around as he was filled with joy. He was about to let her go when she tightened her grip a little and let out a whimper. "Euphie? Is everything ok?" he asked her. She simply shook her head while saying, "Just never let me go." He suddenly remembered his promise he made to her all those years ago.

_Flashback: 7 Years Ago_

_"__C'mon Euphie. You can almost see the mountains." A 9 year old Suzaku said as he and Euphie climbed a tree. Once he reached a sturdy branch for the both of them he helped Euphie the rest of the way. When she settled next to Suzaku she could see the sun setting on the mountains. It was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. She snuggled closer to Suzaku which cause a blush to heat up his cheeks. "S-So, where will you be going now with the war starting?" he asked. He noticed her smile faltered._

_"__Lelouch says that the Ashford family will look after us." She replied. "What about you?"_

_"__Oh umm, I think it would be best if I joined the army."_

_"__The Britannian Army? Why?"_

_"__I know it might sound stupid but I want to save Japan. With how things are going I think I can work my way up the ranks and maybe just maybe my opinion will matter to the Britannians. I know stupid right?"_

_"__Not at all. Nothing is stupid when you have your heart set on something. But then that means we won't see each other again." Euphie eyes began to water when she felt his lips on her cheek. _

_"__I promise Euphie I will find you and I will never let you go."_

End Flashback:

Suzaku smiled at that memory and embraced her in a loving hug until he noticed a blood stain on her shoulder. He put her at arm's length to examine her and noticed that she was covered in blood. He started to lightly pat her down to check for any wounds but he found none. "The blood's not mine. It's my big brother Clovis' blood. H-h-he's dead." She whispered with a shaky voice. Suzaku pulled her into a hug and started rub her back. "I understand he's done some bad things but he was still my brother. Oh God. What am I going to tell Nunnally?" she continued to cry on his shoulder when a voice caused them both to look up to see a Sutherland above them. "You there soldier. State your name and unit." The voice ordered.

"Private Suzaku Kururugi. Unit 4A of the Honorary Britannian Force." He replied with a stern look.

"Alright what's she doing here Private? Is she an 11?"

"No Sir. She's a pure blood who lost her brother in the crosshairs." It wasn't a total lie. She did lose her brother but they couldn't know that her brother was Prince Clovis. "Bring her to the medic van to check for wounds." He left without another word and Euphie let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Euphie, did you see who it was that killed him?" he asked. That was a question Euphie wasn't ready to answer. She didn't know what to do. Her brother Lelouch killed their brother Clovis. How could she even begin? It sounds even more ridiculous in her head. If she told it was Lelouch that would expose us and we would be used as political tools again and she did NOT want to put her little sister through that again. "It was a man in soldier's uniform, but I couldn't see his face."

**AN: Has anyone ever heard of Never Let Me Go by Florence and The Machine? I love that song and their music. I might have a few songs to play in a few chapter scenes. If not them then definitely songs by Imagine Dragon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Euphie was dropped off by a military escort when Lelouch came running out the door and grabbed her into a bear hug. "Thank goodness you're ok. When Rival said you went after me I immediately panicked and thought you got caught in the line of fire." He explained. She felt so drained from crying she just wanted to sleep. But first she needed to see her sister.

"Is Nunnally still up? I was hoping I could put her to bed tonight." She said. She walked pass him without even sparing him a second glance. She witnessed her brother killing their older brother, she was very conflicted at the moment.

"Uh yeah. She's waiting for you in her room." She left him to go find Nunnally. On her way there she continued to think about what she was going to do. She couldn't confront him about it that's for sure. He would deny it in a heartbeat. She had to tell someone or else it would eat at her from the inside. She could keep a secret but something like this was not the everyday gossip. This was the truth behind Prince Clovis, her brother's murder. She understands the pain he's going through but that didn't justify murdering anyone; ESPECIALLY family.

No matter how she tried to get a grip on things she couldn't figure out why he did it. Clovis said he had nothing to do with Lady Marianne's death. He said Schneizel and Cornelia knew something about it, but how were they connected to all of this. 'Does that mean Lelouch will do something to Schneizel and Cornelia?' she asked herself. Euphie started to get a headache from thinking too hard. She continued her walk to Nunnally's room and knocked on her door. "Come in." she heard her say. She walked into her room and saw Nunnally sitting in her wheelchair by the opened window with the moonlight shining on her face. She looked so peaceful. Euphie then realized that this was a perfect picture moment. She grabbed her camera from Nunnally's desk and pointed it towards her.

"Hey Nunnally can you tilt your head slightly up to the right?" Euphie asked as she adjusted her lens. Nunnally did so and put a nice smile on her face. Nunnally heard a camera go off and she realized what she was doing. Euphie got the idea that they should take pictures and capture the beauty of things so that way when she got her eyesight back they could show her all the beautiful things taken.

"What was so beautiful this time Euphie?" Nunnally asked.

"The way the moonlight was shining on you and I just had to capture that moment." Euphie pushed her wheelchair next to the bed and carried her bridal style onto her bed. "I like the way you carry me Euphie. It's obvious that big brother has a hard time doing it." Nunnally said with a giggle.

"Well that's because he was never the athletic type, or the running type, or basically any type that had to do with any extra physical activity." They both were in a fit of giggles.

"Euphie can you sing me to sleep please?" she asked. Euphie couldn't help but smile at her. She knew just the song too.

_Constant as the stars above_

_Always know that you are loved_

_And my love shining in you_

_Will help you make your dreams come true_

_Will help your dreams come true_

_The lamb lies down and rests its head_

_On its mother's downy bed_

_Dolphin plays in the moonlight's glow_

_And butterfly dreams of a violet rose_

_Dreams of a violet rose_

_I'll cradle you in my arms tonight_

_As sun embraces the moonlight_

_The clouds will carry us off tonight_

_Our dreams will run deep like the sea_

_Our dreams will run deep like the sea_

_Constant as the stars above_

_Always know that you are loved_

_And my love shining in you_

_Will help you make your dreams come true_

_Will help your dreams come true_

Nunnally fell asleep with a small smile on her face. Euphie placed a gentle kiss on her head. "I love you Nunnally," she whispered. When she walked out the door she saw Lelouch leaning on the wall across the hall with a kind smile on his face. 'How can he just smile after what he just did?' she asked herself. Euphie looked at him with sadness in her eyes. She couldn't stand it and just ran to her room in tears with Lelouch following after her.

When she reached her room Lelouch grabbed her wrist and made her look at him. "Euphie what's wrong?" She couldn't look at him in the eye still. "Tell me what's bothering you, please?" he begged. All she could do was shake her head no. She started trembling and he barely heard the words that escaped her mouth. "You killed Clovis." It was barely a whisper but he heard it all. "How could you do that? He was our brother." She fell to her knees and started crying silently. "I've tried… to wrap my head around all this, but I can't… seem to figure out one thing. Why?" Euphie said between sobs. "Suzaku said that it could've been a Japanese civilian trying to get revenge. I wanted to tell him so badly that it was you but I don't think he would believe me. My big brother killed our older brother that sounds even crazier than it sounded in my head."

Lelouch bent down on his knees and wrapped his arms around her as she continued to sob in his chest. "It's ok Euphie. I can make you forget what's making you like this." Euphie looked up at him like he was crazy. "I can't just forget my big brother was murdered Lelouch." She said as she wiped away her tears. She looked him in the eye to see what he had to say next but she noticed tears were in his eyes. "I'm sorry I caused you so much pain Euphie. Forget that it was me who killed Clovis. You only saw man in a soldier's uniform. It was too dark to see his face." He commanded with his Geass.

Euphie woke up as the sun was rising and started her morning routine. She washed up, cleaned her room and did her morning workout. She wore a red workout bra with white yoga pants. She strapped her iPod to her left arm and started her jog around the campus. Whenever she was stressed or needed to think she would always jog around the campus. But today she was doing an all-out fitness routine. She witnessed her brother being killed by one of his own soldiers and that made her pissed beyond belief. 'Talk about loyalty.' She thought to herself.

After she went around the campus a few times she stopped by the gym to lift a few weights. She did 5 sets of 25 lbs. and 6 sets of 20 sit ups. She saw a dojo training dummy and had a smirk on her face. She closed her eyes, focused on her breathing and started hitting and dodging the attachment on the dummy. Lelouch told her that it was okay to feel mad, but she wasn't just mad. She was furious. All this training and she was scared to face a man with a gun. All this training and she couldn't stop that man from pulling the trigger and killing her brother. She suddenly heard a snap and a crack and looked down at her left hand to see that it went through and broke one of the attachments. 'Cornelia would be disappointed in me.' She thought. 'She had this strength about her and she never gave up knowing that there was something she could do. If she knew that I had a chance to save Clovis and didn't take because I was in too much of a shocked state, she would hate me. If she knew I was alive that is.' "I figured you'd be in here." Lelouch's voice brought her out of her thoughts. "I still don't understand why you and Suzaku see the need to work out like you're life depends."

"You and I both know why I'm working extra hard this morning." She said with exasperation and exhaustion.

"That still doesn't mean you need to tire yourself out. This shouldn't be a penance for being smart."

"You call not saving our big brother being smart?!"

"No. I'm saying staying alive was being smart. What would happen if you did try and save him but the killer got the upper hand and killed you too. That would leave us without you and Clovis. I can cope with Clovis because of our rocky relationship. But I can't even think about losing you or Nunnally." He said with a shaky voice. Euphie pulled him into a hug and embraced him so he could try and pull himself together. "You're not going to lose us. I promise." She said.

As morning went on so did their classes. And then came their Student Council meetings. Milly Ashford, the Student Body President, was ranting on about activities budgets. Euphie was drawing out sketches for the upcoming festivals when she saw Milly hitting Lelouch on the head telling him to wake up. Euphie laughed, but it wasn't missed by Lelouch. "Why do you find it amusing when I'm getting beat on?" he asked with an annoyed look.

"Well it serves you right for ditching me like that. And for scaring Euphie." Rival said pointing his pen at him.

"Yeah Lulu. What was up with you yesterday?" Shirley asked skeptically.

"No getting sidetracked you guys. If we don't come up with a fix for the activities budget we won't have enough money for anything at all!" she exclaimed. "I want you guys to give your all into this."

"I don't even think your alleged magic tricks can help with that." Lelouch said.

"Well they always get me working. And look at Euphie, she's determined to get this done." Shirley said as she motioned towards Euphie. She raised her head up from her sketches and noticed everyone looking at her. She blushed from all the eye contact she was getting.

"I was sketching something that was both fun and in the budget." She said simply. Milly grabbed the sketches and was amazed. There were Japanese shrines by the trees and booths filled with Japanese antiques and food. Another sketch was of the Student Council wearing kimonos with their hair tied into a low ponytail. "Beautiful. Simply beautiful. But how are we going to pay for all of this?" Milly asked.

"I know an old store vender who use to own a Japanese culture shop. He still has all his inventory in storage and he said we can take as much as we want. Free of charge." Euphie said happily.

"And my uncle owns a woodshop so he can build the shrine look-a-likes." Shirley added.

"Supple and willing. I like that." Milly said.

"What are you talking about?" Euphie asked'

"You and Shirley are 10s. From what I've seen in the girl's bathroom you two have been filling out in all the right places." She said with a seductive smile. They both covered their chest and turned away from her. "You perv!" they shouted at the same time.

Shirley, Nina, Rival, Euphie, and Lelouch walked into class when they hears students talking about the news. "There was a gas leak in Shinjuku." "That's scary. Shinjuku is only thirty minutes from here." 'There wasn't a gas leak.' Euphie thought. 'Why are they covering it up?' "Hey check this footage of all those dead 11s." a student said excitedly about watching all their dead bodies. That made her angry. All these know-it-all students thinking it's funny to watch dead Japanese. She walked up to the student showing the news on his laptop and slammed it down on his fingers.

"OW! What was that for?!" he shouted in pain.

"I don't see how it amuses you that there are a bunch of dead people in Shinjuku. It doesn't matter if they were '11s' show some respect to the dead." She said while walking to her seat. **(AN: I can't stand discrimination, so I also added my hate to it in her OOC-ness)**

Class went on as usual. Euphie looked over to see Lelouch who looked like he was thinking hard about something. She was about to ask what was wrong when he covered his mouth and ran out the room. "Lelouch Lamperouge get back here." The teacher called out to him but he didn't listen. Euphie raised her hand to volunteer to go get him. After she got a pass, she walked down the halls trying to find him. She was about to give up when she heard someone throwing up in the boy's bathroom. She knocked on the door but there was no answer. "Are you okay in there?" she asked. "I'm fine Euphie. Just go back to class." She heard Lelouch's voice. She walked into the bathroom and saw Lelouch rinsing his mouth. "Just thinking about what happened with all those Japanese is sickening."

They walked back to class to find a few girls surrounding someone. "Kallen. It's been forever since we've seen you," one of the girls said happily. "Kallen Stadfeild?" Euphie asked. Kallen looked in between the girls and smiled at her. Kallen walked up to her and gave her a hug. "It's good to see you again Euphie." They sat down next to each other and started catching up. "How have you been Kallen I heard you were sick?" Euphie asked.

"Yeah I got a bad case of pneumonia but I'm all better now. Though the doctor said I had to take it easy for a weeks." She said.

"Well I'm glad you're ok now."

Kallen and I were walking and talking out in the quad when we overheard a few male students talking. "Serves those damned 11s right I say. They think they can call themselves Japanese when they lost that right along with the war."

"Yeah. We should teach them a lesson. Especially those Honorary Britannians who think they can be like us." Euphie and Kallen walked past them and Euphie stuck her foot out causing one of the boys to fall on each other. She and Kallen kept walking with triumphant smiles on their faces. "Hey Kallen, can I talk to about something" Euphie asked.

"Sure. Ask away."

"I know you're half Japanese and that you faking this frail girl routine."

"What are you talking about?"

"The simple fact that I heard you saying you hated acting feeble." Euphie winked at her knowingly. Kallen grabbed her by the upper arm and dragged her inside an empty hallway. She pushed Euphie against the wall. "Okay start talking. How did you know that I'm half Japanese?" she asked.

"I've had my suspicions but your reaction was the confirmation I needed." She replied.

"Dammit. I gave myself away." Kallen face palmed herself in annoyance. "Okay so now what? Are you gonna tell everyone?"

"I don't see why not. You shouldn't be ashamed of who you are."

"Believe me I'm not ashamed to be Japanese. I'm ashamed to be called a Britannian. I used to think it was cool to be a part of two different cultures, but then Britannia invaded and downgraded us to 11s."

"I can't argue with you there. It's moments like in Shinjuku that make me feel ashamed."

"How do you know about Shinjuku?"

"I was there trying to save an idiot I know."

"Oh…. I'm curious though. Why do you care about what happens to the Japanese? I saw you trip those guys back there. Most Britannians would agree or just ignore them."

"I grew up in Japan when I was 9 since the war started. The people we lived with were so enthralled in their culture. Their son taught me and my sister a lot about Japanese culture. After we heard the term 'Honorary Britannian' we decided to call ourselves Honorary Japanese." She said smiling. "And besides, a man I know is Japanese. He stole something of mine and now I can never forget him either."

"Why? What did he steal?"

"(Sigh) My heart."

They were all watching TV while waiting for Lelouch to come back with Kallen when the news suddenly turned on. **"We interrupt this program to bring you saddening news. 3****rd**** Prince Clovis el Britannia was found murdered in the Shinjuku ghettos. Reports say he was shot by one of his own men"** Lelouch and Kallen walked in and Nunnally called for him. "Oh Lelouch it's awful. They said bi- Prince Clovis has been killed." Nunnally cried out Euphie held her hand to try and comfort her.

"They say he was shot," Rival added

**"****Prince Clovis has been taken from us. He fought for peace and justice against all the 11's. He died of martyr. We must all bury our sorrow and carry on his will." **Said Jerimiah Gutwald.** "We have received breaking news that the suspect for Prince Clovis' murder has been capture. The suspect is an Honorary Britannian,"** they showed a live video of Suzaku being restrained and taken into custody. Euphie was shocked beyond belief. 'It couldn't be him. He was nowhere near Clovis when he was killed.' She thought to herself. **"Private Suzaku Kururugi. A former 11 and an Honorary Britannian. I repeat Suzaku Kururugi arrested for murder."** Euphie wasn't believing what she was hearing. Suzaku was being wrongfully accused of her brother's murder. She was starting to get teary eyed until she realized what she had to do. She had to testify. She knew there was a chance she could get expose but she had to take that chance if it meant proving Suzaku's innocent.

**AN: The reason I had Euphie find out about Kallen is because I wanted them both to have that one friend that they could talk to. I'm working on a chapter for them where they hang out and have their GNO (Girl's Night Out). I also had Lelouch use his Geass on her so that "Princess Massacre" event never happens. Don't forget to R&R ^u^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Euphie rode her bike down to the Britannian Military Base wearing an attorney's suit, a fake ID badge, and glasses. She was wearing a dark brown wig that stopped at the base of her neck and she wore green eye contacts. As she pulled up to the front she showed them her ID. "My name is Elizabeth Clarion and I'm here to speak with my client Suzaku Kururugi." She said with a stern voice. They cleared her and let her through. An escort was given to her to show her to the interrogation. She looked through the window to see one of the guards had kicked Suzaku in the back. She barged in and they immediately stopped their abuse.

"You are not supposed to interrogate him without his attorney present. Now all of you out. Except you Jerimiah I'd like to have a chat with you." She said in a stern yet scary voice. All the men scurried out of the room with their tails in between their legs. Once it was just the three of them she took a seat next to Suzaku. "Tell me what proof you have the puts my client at the scene of the crime." She demanded.

"We found this gun at the scene of the crime and his fingerprints happen to be all over it." He replied confidently.

"That's strange. I spoke to the coroner and he said that Prince Clovis died between 7:23 and 7:51 pm. I checked with the engineers and they showed me the timesheet of the Lancelot and its pilot. It says here that Private Suzaku Kururugi was piloting the Lancelot at 5:19-9:43 pm. A soldier witnessed Kururugi saving a teenage girl around the time Prince Clovis was shot. And might I add that no one saw Kururugi come in or out of the base. As you can see your evidence is insufficient to mine. If you take us to court, you can be sure as hell that we will win and you could be demoted a few ranks for setting up a false crime scene." Jerimiah didn't flinch but she could see a slight hint of fear in his eyes.

"You do know that Honorary Britannians have a sort of loyalty to each other. Did it ever occur to you that the people you talked to were Honorary Britannians?"

"Do you have any proof to back that up?"

"No but the judge will see it as authentic evidence. Unless you find the girl Kururugi supposedly saved. I believe we're done here."

"Then I'll just have to find her." Jerimiah walked out the door and closed it behind him.

"Euphie what are you doing here? Do you not realize the risk of you getting caught?" Suzaku asked.

"I don't care. Why should you get framed for a crime you and I both know you didn't commit? Gottwald practically said that the judge was on their side." She pointed out.

"If that's how it is, then so be it." He said with a sad smile. Euphie couldn't believe it. He was giving up just like that. Before Suzaku could react Euphie punched him right in the face. "What was that for?!"

"Just shut up! Do you know what it's like to lose the people you love and you can't do anything about it? I lost the only person who was like a mother to me and I just stood there frozen in shock. I lost my brother yesterday because I was frozen in fear to do anything about it. I could've stopped the shooter. I could've saved my brother but I couldn't. Now I have a chance to save you, one of the last few people who really know me, and you're telling me you don't want my help. How can you be so selfish?" She asked with tears fall. She took a deep breath and finally said the four words she feared to say for a long time. "I love you Suzaku," she said with a sad smile. "I don't know how long I've felt this way but all I know is that you are the one person I CANNOT live without. So please don't give up." She pleaded. All Suzaku could do was stared at her in shock.

Euphie took his long and painstaking silence as a rejection, so she started packing her stuff. "Wait why are you leaving?" he asked. She couldn't help but let out a sarcastic laugh. "Let me see. I confess my love you and all I get in response is dead silence. What do you think Suzaku?" she walked out of the room furious. Leaving Suzaku with only him and his thoughts.

Euphie was walking through the hallways trying to find out where she was but concluded that she was hopelessly lost. She found a trashcan and abandoned her disguise. She went through a few doors until she read "Camelot Research Division." She remembered Suzaku telling her about some people he knew in that division and decide to see if anyone would help her.

As she walked in the lights turned on and she could see just how big the room was. In the room she could see the Lancelot hooked up to a bunch of computers, and in what looked like the production part of the room was another Knightmare Frame. It was covered by a huge dustcover. She walked over to it even though she knew how much trouble she could get into, but she didn't care. Her interest was piqued and there was no stopping for her at that point.

She pulled of the dustcover and what she saw amazed her. The Knightmare had a humanoid figure of a women. It was a turquoise and silver color. The claws were reinforced with adamant tips. There was a device attached to the hip that she piqued her curiosity. "That my dear intruder would an automatic bow." A voice said from up above. Euphie looked up to see Lloyd Asplundh leaning on the balcony of the second floor. "Now tell me, how you found yourself in here?" he asked with amusement in his voice.

"Umm… I was looking for the exit and I ended up lost in here." She said as she went back to admiring the Knightmare frame. Lloyd saw the sparkle in the girl's eyes as she looked at his new model. He had been trying to find a good female pilot for his new Huntress model, but no one was qualified for it. He knew it was a crazy idea but he was a psychopath, so why not give it a shot. "Have you ever driven a Knightmare before?" he asked.

"When I was a kid. I know all the basic functions and movement patterns." She answered.

"How would you like to try a test drive in the simulator?" he asked. Her excited smile was all he needed as an answer. "But first I need you to sign a pilot application." He practically shoved the application and pen into her face. Once she finished the proper paperwork, he showed her to simulator, got her situated and watched the show begin.

Euphie took a deep breath and, "Huntress activate M.E. boost." The screen in front of her changed into an open grass field. The speed was almost as fast as lightning itself. Once she got used to just riding it a few Sutherland's appeared and fired at her. She easily dodged the bullets and used a hidden blade in her right arm and sliced at the first two. She got an alert for an attack from behind and jumped in the air. She used the dual slash harken on two Sutherlands on her sides and pulled them both together causing them to clash.

Meanwhile in the outside the Simulator Room, Lloyd was enjoying the show. Euphie's performance efficiency was at 85% and climbing. Jerimiah and Villetta came in for what Lloyd wanted them to see. "I've found a new component for my Huntress Project," he giggled. "The only problem is that she doesn't have clearance to be a pilot. Such a shame because she would be a great asset to your Pureblood faction of the military. She could probably wipe out the entire Honorary Britannian base in less than 10 minutes." He baited. Jerimiah was impressed by this mystery girl's skills.

"Have her fill out an application and I'll sign it immediately." He said. Lloyd pulled out an application ready for his signature out of his lab coat. "I had her fill one out and the best part is that she doesn't need any mandatory combat training." He said full of happiness. Jerimiah looked over the papers and was shocked that she was just a high school student. 'Euphemia Lamperouge huh?' he thought to himself. He heard that name from somewhere but he couldn't place it. He simply shrugged it off and signed the form. He ordered one his loyal 'pureblood' soldiers to get processed immediately as he continued to watch her in the simulation room.

Jerimiah was leading the car that was carrying Suzaku to his court-marshal when he was told that Prince Clovis' car was heading straight toward them. He stopped the car and waited to the imposter to come into view. The car stopped at least 30 feet in front of them. "You dare desecrate His Highness's transport!? Come out here!" he exclaimed over the PA system. The flag on the car suddenly burst into flames to reveal a man in a dark suit and cape also wearing a helmet.

"I am… Zero!" he announced. Everyone was between shocked and confused at this bold man who confronted a full military convoy. Anyone watching the news were all wondering the same thing, "Who was Zero." Jerimiah had enough of his showboating and shot a warning fire in the shy signaling four Sutherlands to drop around Zero. "Now why don't you take off that mask?" he ordered.

Zero placed his hand in the air and at the snap of his finger the back of the car fell apart to reveal the poisonous gas container from Shinjuku. "You bastard. He's taken everyone here hostage, and he's done in without them even knowing it." He grumbled.

"Fine, what are your demands?" he asked regrettably.

"An exchange. This for Kururugi." Zero said simply.

"Like hell. He's charged with high treason for murdering our prince. I can't hand him over."

"No. You're mistaken Jerimiah. The man who killed Clovis, was myself." He said proudly. Euphie sat with Cecile and Lloyd as they watch everything going down on the news. 'He's the one who killed my brother?' she thought to herself. "For a single 11, you'll save precious scores of Britannians. I find that to be a bargain."

"He's mad I tell you. Disguising this truck as His Highness's. He'll pay dearly for mocking the crown." The Sutherlands got ready to fire.

"Careful. You don't want everyone to learn of orange do you?" Zero asked. The car started getting closer and closer. "If I die, it'll all go public. If you don't want that to happen-"

"What are you talking about? What is this?" Zero's mask opened slightly where his left eye was and he used his Geass. "You'll do everything in your power to let us go. Your prisoner as well." He commanded.

"Right. Understood. You there release the prisoner." He ordered the guards that were by Suzaku. Villetta and one Lord Cule both tried to reason with him but he stuck his ground and ordered them all to stand down. The guards let Suzaku go and he started walking towards Zero.

"Until next time." Said Zero as her activated the container. Villetta tried to stop them but was halted by Jerimiah. Zero and Kallen jumped off the bridged with Suzaku and they landed in a truck cushioned by a tarp set up by Ohgi. Lord Cule tried to stop them as well but Jerimiah aimed his gun at him. "All units, do I make myself clear? Do everything in your power to help the getaway."

**AN: I know what you're all thinking, "If she's a pilot than there's a bigger chance of her identity being found out." Like I said before Euphie's OOC. Meaning that she isn't some frail princess who's used as a figurehead or forced to become Princess Massacre. All will be explained. Whether it be in another chapter or Author's Note, we'll see. Don't forget to R&R ^u^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Euphie came home later than usual. "I'm home." She said as she walked inside. She saw Nunnally playing with her origami swans as she smiled at her. "Hey where's Lelouch?" she asked.

"He's in his room with his girlfriend C2 helping her get some dry clothes." She replied. She walked towards his room and peaked in a little bit. She saw Lelouch leaning on top of a girl with green hair. "Lelouch Theodore Lamperouge! What the hell do you think you're doing!" Euphie shouted as she barged in furiously.

"AHH! It's not what you think." He said.

"I told him he should sleep on the floor but he refused to do so." The girls said softly. Lelouch never feared much but Euphemia's wrath was a force not to be taken lightly. She beat him with an inch of his life shouting, "DON'T YOU EVER, EVER TRY AND FORCE YOURSELF ON A GIRL!" and went up to her room. She held it all in until now. Once she closed the door she fell to her knees and cried her eyes out. 'Suzaku you idiot,' she thought. Never has she felt this kind of pain in her life. It felt like he literally broke her heart in half. It seemed like it was getting harder to breathe with every step she took to her bed. Once she fell onto her mattress she let out silent sobs until she cried herself to sleep.

RIIIIIING! RIIIIIING! RIIIIIING! RIIIIIING! (Beep)

"Hello," Euphie yawned over the phone.

"Good morning Sunshine! Time to get up. We have a lot of work to do." Lloyd's chipper voice said.

"Lloyd? Why are you so cheery this morning?" she asked.

"Well now that Suzaku has been released I now have **two** perfect test subjects to help with collecting data. Which reminds me we have to pick him up from the Court Marshal's Office. We'll be there to pick you up in about half an hour." He hung up before she could say anything.

She did not feel like seeing _him_ today. Not at all. The man practically steps on her heart in front of her and now she has to work with him. 'Maybe I should've thought about my answer before rushing into this.' She thought to herself. She had to shake this off. Euphie could not let a _guy_ get to her; even if said guy still held onto her heart. She soon came up with a plan. She was going to show him that she was okay even though she was slowly dying inside. She wore a pair of dark jeans, with a loose fitting white V-neck that showed a minimal amount of cleavage, her red leather jacket, and her favorite black combat boots. She tied the top half of her hair and let it all fall down to her back. She left a few stray parts on the sides.

When she walked out the house she saw a giant truck used to hold Knightmare frames with Lloyd and Cecile in the front seat. "Euphie can you be a dear and sit in the Huntress please?" he asked. "I want to surprise Suzaku when he sees our new pilot." Euphie went in through the hatch of the truck and sat in the Huntress until they got to wherever they were going. Instead of sitting around and waiting she took a short nap.

BOOM! Euphie woke up startled at the sound of an explosion. She was about to call Lloyd when she heard him tell Suzaku to get in the Lancelot. She felt the car pick up speed and about in no time flat it came to a stop. Lancelot went online and exited the truck she came out afterwards unseen.

Jerimiah was about to be impaled from front to back and side to side when Suzaku used a slash harken to stop it. "Stop this! You're all Britannian soldiers!" he announced from on top of the stadium.

"What business does the Special Corp have here? Interlopers shall die."

"NO! I won't stand by and let all this senseless fighting go on." He pulled out the perfected MVSs (Maser Vibration Swords) getting ready for battle. They aimed their harkens at him but he easily jumped down sliced them off. A Sutherland was about to attack him from behind when a laser arrow shot at its foot causing it to fall down. They looked up to see the Huntress aiming another arrow and firing at its arm next. She ran down with great speed and ran past another Sutherland while slicing and immobilizing it at the legs with her claws. A harken was about to hit her from her blind spot until the Lancelot used its shield to block it off. Lancelot grabbed Huntress's hand and threw her towards both Sutherlands. As she was in the air she used the harkens to pull her towards them and she did a spinning kick causing one Sutherland to crash into the other.

One of the Sutherlands tried to reach for his gun but the Huntress stepped on its arm and squashed it. "It would be wise to stand down with what little dignity you all have left." 'I know that voice,' Suzaku thought. He exited out of the Lancelot the same time the pilot for the Huntress did. When he saw those lavender eyes, his jaw nearly dropped to the floor. "Euphie?" he called out. She looked back at him and he had never seen her eyes so cold towards him before. She walked towards the Sutherlands and carried the men out. One of the he recognized as Lord Cule. When he saw him reach for his gun he tried to run towards him, but it was too late. Cule grabbed Euphie from behind and pointed his gun to her head.

"Come out now Orange boy! Or else this girl's blood will be on your hands." He shouted confidently. Euphie started to laugh. "What's so funny girl?"

"You really should know your opponents before a battle." She said. 'Something Cornelia told me.' She thought to herself. In his moment of confusion she used that time to step on his foot a head-butt him. She kicked the gun out of his hand and he looked at her in shock. He threw the first punch which she easily dodged as she grabbed his arm and flipped him over onto his stomach. She still held his arm and twisted it. She bent it backwards with a slight cracking sound and used his handcuffs to restrain him. "Some Lord you are. Using a girl as your shield and bargaining chip for your own gains. Despicable." She said.

Suzaku walked towards her and was about to say something but she beat him to it. "What do you want Suzaku?" she asked with irritation in her voice.

"I wanted to see if we could talk," he replied.

"We're talking now."

"I meant privately. I wanted to talk to you about what happened yesterday."

"Oh you mean when I poured my heart out to you and you do nothing about it. I think enough was said. At least on my end." Suzaku couldn't wanted to slap himself for hurting her. "Euphie I'm sorry-"

"Sorry for what, not returning my feelings or for giving up on living? Honestly I don't care anymore. Not about you. Not about anything." She said with a shaky voice. She ran off before he could say anything else.

**Enter Song: Never Let Me Go**

Suzaku ran after her while calling out for her, but she just kept running. She found a bunch a trees to hind by until he left. She sank to the trunk of the tree and started crying again. This wasn't supposed to happen. He wasn't supposed to be framed for murder. That wasn't how she wanted to tell him. He wasn't supposed to give up on living. And she wasn't supposed to feel so lost inside. She pulled her knees to her chest and continued to cry.

"Euphie?" She pulled her head up to see Suzaku standing in front of her. She quickly wiped her tears away and stood up to walk away until Suzaku grabbed her wrist. "Let me go," she said.

"I can't do that." He replied with a sad smile.

"Why? Why are you doing this to me?" Before she could think his lips were on hers. She melted completely into the kiss. Euphie wrapped her arms around Suzaku's neck as he wrapped his around her waist. This was her first kiss and it was filled with so much passion. She could feel her knees giving weigh and was glad that he was holding onto her. Suzaku reluctantly pulled away and looked into her eyes. "I love you Euphemia li Britannia."

Suzaku walked Euphie home hand in hand as they talked about anything and everything with each other. "Lelouch was livid when a guy from Nunnally's gave her a first kiss. I hadn't seen Nunnally's smile so bright like that in a long time." Euphie said with a smile. "Speaking of a first kiss, was I yours?" Suzaku asked with a sly smile. Euphie immediately turned 5 different shades of red. "Maybe," she said with a mischievous smile on her face.

"What do you mean by 'maybe'?" he asked mischievously. He was walking closer to her while she kept backing up. Soon enough he backed her into a wall and blocked her in with his arms.

"Maybe you were, or maybe you weren't." she teased. Suzaku got an idea in his head and set his plan in motion. He leaned his mouth close to her neck and started placing butterfly kisses up and down her neck. "What about now?" he whispered into her ear, sending chills all over her body. She could barely get words to form. Everything that left her mouth came out in stammers. His mouth was dangerously close to hers until he pulled away. "Was I your first kiss?" Euphie couldn't take the torture anymore so she quickly nodded yes and pulled him into a breathtaking kiss. Suzaku unknowingly brushed her shirt up just a little and she could feel his hands on her bare skin. This continued for a good 20-25 minutes and the lights started to flicker on and off. They both laughed at Lelouch's lack of subtlety and reluctantly pulled away. "Goodnight Suzaku." She said. He gave a soft kiss goodnight. "I'll see you tomorrow. I have a surprise waiting for you." He said. Before she could ask what it was he walked away with a smile on his face.

Euphie walked inside the house and started singing Once Upon a Dream. She twirled around the house until she reached her bed and fell backwards happily. Downstairs was Nunnally, Lelouch, and Sayoko all shocked at Euphie singing in front of others without a care in the world.

**AN: this was the OOC I was talking about for Suzaku. There will be more of their moments. Both steamy and fluffy. Don't forget to R&R ^u^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Euphie was on Cloud 9 as she floated to class with her friend wandering behind her. "What's up with Euphie? I've never seen her this happy before." Kallen asked. They all shrugged their shoulders. "It's seems like nothing can ruin her mood. I told her that I saw a dog get burned to death and she said that the precious dog isn't suffering and is in a better place now." Rival said. "If you told her that yesterday she would've been depressed for the rest of the week." Shirley said.

They all stopped their conversation when they heard her start to sing. They all looked at her as if she had grown wings and a tail. "She never sings in public. What the hell happened to her?" Milly asked. They all looked behind them at Lelouch knowing he had the answer. "Well Lulu, why is she so happy today?" Shirley asked.

"She got herself a boyfriend." He glowered. They all started to laugh as if he was joking. "I'm serious. I caught them making out in front of the house."

"That's impossible. She's turned down every single guy that asked her out, even a few girls." Nina said. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Hey Euphie. Is it true you have a boyfriend?" Shirley asked. Euphie suddenly turned as red as a tomato. She started twiddling with her thumbs nervously.

"I wouldn't call him my boyfriend. My other half maybe? Love of my life perhaps? Soul mate? How about all of the above. But if you want to put a label then yes, I have a boyfriend. The best kind of boyfriend to ever exist." She sighed happily. No one saw the disappointed look on Nina's face but she quickly shook it off.

"Who is this apparent dreamboat?" Milly asked as she and Shirley walked up to her wanting to know everything.

"I don't really think I should say. I want you guys to meet him before I say anything." She replied.

"Is it that guy you told me who stole your heart?" Kallen asked. All she could do was nod and go back to her floating and singing.

When everyone sat down after the bell rang for class the teacher announce a new student. Euphie wasn't paying attention. She was staring outside the window enjoying the view of nature. She felt someone kick the back of her seat and she looked back to see that it was Lelouch. He motioned his head towards the front of the class so she turned toward the class. Who she saw standing in front of everyone made her want to jump through the ceiling with jo, but she had to keep herself calm.

"I'll be joining the student body here at Ashford Academy starting today. My name is Suzaku Kururugi. It's a pleasure to meet you."

While the teacher was out. The students were all staring and whispering about Suzaku being in their class. Euphie was about to walk over to him when he gave her a small head shake. She noticed Lelouch stood up and started walking towards the door. When he stopped at the door he looked at both of us and pulled up his collar. That used to be their signal as kids when they wanted to talk privately and away from adults.

Euphie stood and walked out the room and waited for Suzaku to come out to the hallway. Once he was in the hallway she made sure no one was in sight and pulled him into a short but heated kiss. When she pulled away Suzaku had a look of surprise on his face. "Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?"

"For giving me the 2nd best surprise ever." She said with a smile.

"2nd best? What was the first, maybe I can top it." He said.

"The 1st was seeing you again in Shinjuku and nothing can top that. Well maybe one thing but I'm not telling no matter what."

"I take that as a challenge. You know I never back down from a challenge."

"And I'll hold you to it, but for now we need to go meet up with Lelouch." She walked ahead of him with a natural sway of her hips. They walked up to the roof to see Lelouch leaning on the balcony waiting for them. "It sure took you two long enough." He teased bitterly.

"Are you okay Lelouch? You've been acting all weird ever since this morning." Euphie pointed out.

"It's nothing. Seven years since we used this signal huh?" he asked trying to change the subject. They both let it go for now.

"Meeting on the roof. Just like the old days." Suzaku said. They joined him by the balcony and started to enjoy the view.

"I'm glad you're okay. You almost got killed trying to protect me." Lelouch said.

"I was just returning the favor form 7 years ago." Suzaku brushed it off like it was nothing. "So what do I call you guys now?"

"We still have our first names but we changed our family name to Lamperouge." Euphie said.

"I'd ask what made you come to this school but given the recent event I'd say I already have my answer." Lelouch said. Suzaku wrapped his arm around Euphie's waist as she rested her head on his shoulder with a genuine smile.

Lelouch was reading a book at the dining room table when Nunnally was rolled in by Sayoko. "Hi Lelouch, I'm home." She said. "Welcome back Nunnally. I've got a surprise for you." He replied.

"Oh really? What is it?" she asked being a little excited. Lelouch motioned to Sayoko to keep quiet as he motioned for Euphie to bring Suzaku in. Suzaku was a little anxious to meet Nunnally again so he told Euphie to use force if necessary. He swallowed his courage and held Nunnally's hand. Nunnally instantly recognized this hand. She placed her other hand on top of his and started to cry tears of joy. "I knew it. Thank heaven. I knew you'd be you're alright." She sniffled.

"It's been a long time Nunnally." He said.

"So tell me you will stay the night right?" Nunnally asked as they finished their dinner.

"Suzaku's been enrolled to Ashford Academy, so you can see him anytime you want." Lelouch said.

"Yeah but I still have military duties, so I don't know how often I'll be able to come over.

"Oh really? You're still in the military?" Nunnally asked with concern.

"Don't worry. I've been reassigned to the engineering core. It's a lot less dangerous." Suzaku said, easing her worries.

"Plus I'll be there to keep him in line." Euphie added.

"Really? You two will be working together?" Nunnally asked.

"Mhmm. A mad scientist apparently saw the raw potential I had to be a pilot and offered me a job as a test pilot for all the new Knightmare models. That way there won't be that much of a chance of my identity being found out."

"Oh that's pretty cool, but are you sure you guys won't get _distracted_?" Lelouch teased. Both Euphie and Suzaku had bright red blushes on their faces.

"Why? What happened?" Nunnally asked.

"Ummm… Euphie and I are together." Suzaku said trying to hide his blush.

"I knew it. Lelouch I told you it would happen, but you were in denial about the whole idea." Nunnally squealed of happiness. "Wait, is Suzaku the reason you were singing last night?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about Nunnally. Oh look everyone's done with their food. I'll just take these plates to the kitchen." Euphie said nervously. She was about to grab the dishes when Lelouch beat her to it. "I'll take it from here. Besides I'm sure Nunnally has questions for the two of you." He said with a sly grin.

"So who confessed to who first?" Nunnally asked.

"W-What are you talking about?" Suzaku stuttered.

"Who said 'I love you' first?" she clarified.

"Oh ummm… I said it first," Euphie answered shyly.

"Really where. I bet it was somewhere romantic wasn't it?" she asked.

"Mhmm. We were walking in a park the night before last and we were just laying down gazing at the stars. Just lying there next to him felt so natural that it just blurted it out." She said hesitantly. 'She didn't need to know how it all really happened.' Euphie thought to herself.

"Why do you sound so sad Euphie?" Nunnally asked.

"Because I didn't say it back until the next day." Suzaku answered for her.

"Why did you wait so long? You know it's impolite to keep a girl waiting. And Euphie is one of the most impatient people I know." Nunnally teased.

"I don't even know why I waited either, but now ever since I told her I've been the happiest man alive." He answered with a smile as he held Euphie's hand.

As the night went on it was soon time for Suzaku to leave, so Lelouch and Euphie walked him out. "You should come by more often. Nunnally _and_ Euphie would like it a lot." Lelouch said.

"Yeah but, I think that it might be best we don't be seen together at school." Suzaku said.

"What are you talking about?" they both asked in confusion.

"Think. How would you explain it? Be the friend and the girlfriend of an Honorary Britannian. We have to guard your secret. No one can know you're royalty." He explained.

"Why do you keep doing this?" Euphie asked.

"I'll see you guys later. I'm glad we got a chance to hang out like we used to." He said as he walked off. Euphie was about to go inside until she realized what he called her. "Suzaku!" she called out as she ran to him. He turned around and was met with Euphie's lips in a soft kiss. She pulled away and had a bright smile on her face. "I like the sound of being called your girlfriend." She said

"It's the shorter version of what you are to me. My other half, (kiss) my soul mate, (kiss) and the love of my life." He said in between kisses.

"If you keep talking like that I might not be able to hold myself back at school. But I'll try. Goodnight." She said giving him one last kiss. She was about to walk away when Suzaku pulled her back for more goodnight kisses. When he finally let her go she started to sing and twirl again.

A week has gone by since Suzaku enroll at Ashford Academy and things didn't seem to be going well for him. A few other students kept trying to harass him but he just walked on as if nothing happened. Euphie was in class with Suzaku and she could hear all the bad things students around her were whispering. "Why is that 11 even here?" "Someone should just take them out already." "11s don't have the same class as us. I wish they would all just disappear." **_"Attention everyone this is Milly Ashford you Student Body President. Cat Hunt everyone!"_** Milly's voice came from the PA system. "Cat hunt?" Suzaku asked. **_"There's a cat loose on campus that needs to be rounded up. Put everything on hold people. Participating clubs will get budget priority. And whoever catches our feline friend will get an extra special prize. A big ole kiss from a member of the Student Council."_**

'Members… like me/Euphie?' Suzaku and Euphie thought. The male students in their class were all staring at Euphie with excitement in their eyes. They ran out to go find the cat. "This isn't good." She said as she ran to find the cat. She was running outside when she saw the cat walking on the roof. She suddenly felt a tap on her but and she sees Suzaku running after it. "Race you there!" he shouted. When she saw him stop after seeing Lelouch she ran up the stairs leading to the bell tower

"Wait Suzaku, Euphie. I'll catch the cat." Lelouch said as he ran up the stairs behind Suzaku. "Ha! Since when could you catch anything?!" Euphie exclaimed. "Yeah remember that bird that got loose." Suzaku said. "Quit talking ancient history." Lelouch said sounding out of breathe. "That was only 7 years ago."

Euphie reached a window that led outside to the bell. She look out and up to see the cat under the bell. She started climbing up the tower and she was half way there when she heard Lelouch and Suzaku shouting. "Euphie be careful."

"I'll be fine, I'm almost there anyways. And there's no way I'm letting some random guy kiss me." She said. She was almost at the top when a few pieces of tiles on the roof slipped out causing her to fall. "Euphie!" Suzaku shouted. She hit her head on the top of the window and tumble off the roof until Suzaku caught her. She was dangling from the rooftop on the verge of passing out while Suzaku tried to pull her up. "Euphie, are you okay?" Suzaku asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." She replied slowly. Suzaku pulled her up and grabbed her into a tight hug. Euphie snuggled closer into his chest as he kissed her on the forehead. There were students down below that watched the entire scene unfold. Suzaku helped her through the window and down the stairs. "Do you think maybe Suzaku is who Euphie was talking about?" Shirley asked.

"It could be. She told me that the man who stole her heart was an 11." Kallen stated. Everyone fell dead silent when Suzaku came out carrying Euphie who had the cat lying on her stomach. "You just have a knack for saving me huh?" Euphie joked lightly. Suzaku gave her a small sad smile. "If I don't then who will?" He stopped walking when he saw everyone staring at them. Suzaku sat her down but still held onto her for support.

"You saved her thank you so much." Shirley said happily.

"Oh. It's no big deal. It's what anyone would've done really." Suzaku said nonchalantly.

"Hey where's Lulu?" Shirley asked.

"He said he left something up there and would be right back down." He answered.

"AHA! That's it the embarrassing secret." Milly pointed out.

"That's it Madame President? You wanted to know my dirty little secret?" Lelouch asked as he walked out of the building.

"AWWW! And just when I thought I had some dirt on you." She said.

"Yeah he almost lost his cool for once." Shirley added.

"So do you all know each other?" Kallen asked them.

"Yeah but he's an 11." Nina pointed out. Everyone was silent, waiting for any of them to respond.

"He's my friend." Lelouch said confidently.

"And my boyfriend." Euphie added. Everyone looked at them with shock until Lelouch spoke up again.

"Madame President would you permit him to join the Student Council? School rules say that every student _is_ required to join a club." He pointed out.

"Well, you are the Vice President. I suppose I can't refuse." Milly replied.

"Now that that's settled," Euphie pulled Suzaku into a soft kiss. Everyone let out gasps of shock at the intimate scene. "We both help find the cat so that was our reward." Euphie said. She stood up straight but quickly lost her balance. Suzaku caught her before she could fall.

"Euphie, are you alright?" Lelouch asked.

"I'm fine. It's just a little bump on the head." Euphie brushed it off but suddenly started to feel dizzy. She then felt herself being lifted up by Suzaku.

"We're taking you to the nurse. You could have a serious head injury and not even know it." Lelouch said sternly. Euphie made a small pout and leaned into Suzaku's chest as he carried her to the Nurse's Office along with Lelouch pushing Nunnally beside them.

"She was right. What a dreamboat." Milly sighed happily. All the girls in the crowd nodded in agreement as they all started to converse about Euphie and Suzaku. "She's one lucky girl." "Why can't all guys be like him?" "They are so cute together. Imagine what their babies would look like." All the girls started squealing in excitement. The rest of the Student Council walked away as a mob was formed full of crazy fan girls. "This will be an interesting development." Rival said. Milly, Shirley, and Kallen nodded their heads while Nina was quietly sulking.

"How much do you wanna bet we'll find Suzaku and Euphie will be caught making out in the Student Council Room in a week?" Rival asked.

"Oh knock it off Rival. Euphie has more control than that." Shirley scowled at him.

"Is that a challenge Ms. Finnet?" Rival asked.

"I won't bet against my friends." She replied.

"I will. I bet that they'll be caught making out within 48 hours." Milly dealt. "Loser has to clean the horse stables for a week." They shook hands in agreement.

"It looks like you have some major swelling in the back of your head. I am giving you a doctor's note to take it easy for a week. It would also be wise to stay in bed" The Dr. Otori instructed. Euphie was laying on a medic bed with a bandage wrapped around her head. Suzaku, Lelouch, and Nunnally were sitting/standing by her bead as the nurse finished checking her up.

"But I _just_ became a test pilot for the military. What am I going to do now?" Euphie said with her arm over her eyes.

"Wait a week and you can continue on. Unless you want to risk slipping into a coma or memory loss be my guest." The doctor replied. Euphie was officially in a sour mood. She never liked sitting around doing nothing. It made her jumpy and restless. "I assume she'll have someone looking out for her." the doctor said looking at Suzaku and Lelouch.

"Yes. We'll figure something out." Lelouch said. "Is that all?"

"Actually it would be best if she doesn't walk on the way home. Considering you three live on the other side of the campus it'd be best if she were in a wheelchair." Dr. Otori added. Euphie immediately declined.

"There is no way I'm going to be pushed in a wheelchair when I can walk just fine." She said angrily. Ever since Nunnally was crippled Euphie couldn't stand the idea of being in a wheelchair. She knew it sounded stupid but it frightened and angered her to no end that her little sister was crippled for the rest of her life.

"How about I carry you?" Suzaku suggested.

"You already carried me here, so there's no need for you to carry me home. I can walk just fine." Euphie said as she got up from the bed too quickly. She started to feel dizzy and was about to drop when Suzaku caught her just in time.

"Since you refuse to go in a wheelchair, I'm carrying you. End of discussion." Suzaku said firmly as he picked her up on his back. Once Suzaku had a good hold of Euphie they left the doctor's office. As they walked out the building they walked in a comfortable silence. Euphie was finding it very relaxing on Suzaku's back. She soon fell asleep with a smile on her face. Suzaku could hear her light snores and smiled.

"It looks like she was more tired than she let on." Suzaku said amusingly.

"Hey Suzaku. Thanks for saving Euphie back there." Lelouch said quietly.

"It's no big deal. You know I wouldn't let anything happen to her." Suzaku replied.

"It is a big deal. Euphie is the only family we have left. She helps put a smile on our face whenever we're sad or angry. She even cheered me up when I found out I couldn't walk again." Nunnally said. "She told me to never give up hope. She told me that miracles happen every day and one day a miracle would happen and I would be able to walk and see again. I know it's more than likely not going to happen, but she lifted my spirits up through my toughest time." Lelouch and Suzaku smiled at Nunnally.

"She has that effect on people." Suzaku said.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: This chapter is taking place of episode 7 but won't be showing the attack scenes. This chapter is giving you a sneak into Euphie's past; it's nothing big but it's something. Don't forget to R&R ^u^**

**Chapter 7:**

Euphie was lying in bed completely bored out of her mind. It had only been 3 days since she hit her head and sitting around doing nothing made her restless. "I find this completely unnecessary," she said to herself. She stood up from her bed and started walking around her room. She walked to the windows and saw how beautiful of a day it was. She was brought out of her gazing when Suzaku came in with her homework and lunch. "Euphie, you're supposed to be in bed." He sighed.

"Well I can't help that I'm all cooped up in this room with nothing to do. I never thought there could be this high level of boredom." She pouted. Suzaku walked to her desk and set her homework and food down and scooped her up in his arms. She squealed in shock until it turned into a small giggle.

"I can never get tired of you carrying me like this." Euphie smiled. He gently sat her down and hid her food behind his back. "Close your eyes and guess." He simply said. When she closed her eyes he unwrapped her food and put close to her nose to smell it. "(Gasp) Is that a burger I smell?" she gasped. She opened her eyes and in front of her face was a delicious bourbon burger. She thankfully grabbed the burger and took a bite. "Mmmm… I knew there was a reason I loved you." She joked with a slightly full mouth.

They finished their lunch and soon got started on their homework. They both were lying next to each other and studied in a comfortable silence until- "OUCH!" Suzaku shouted in pain. He looks down at his ankle to see the cat they rescued. "Arthur! What was that for?!" Euphie exclaimed.

"You kept him, why?" he asked as he rubbed his ankle in pain.

"Since there can't be someone to watch him after school hours I volunteered to take him while I'm decommissioned like this." She explained as she picked him up and started petting him. Arthur started purring at his new owner/mother. Suzaku could only smile and reached to pet him until Arthur hissed at him and jumped off her lap. "Aww! And here I thought you two were gonna get along so well."

"I have no problems with cats. I just don't think the feeling is mutual." He said slightly amused. Arthur started walking towards Euphie's bag and dug through it. He soon came back out with a key dangling from a keychain in his mouth. "Arthur no, no, no. Give that back." Euphie said. She was about to get up and go after him until Suzaku stopped her.

"I got this Euphie. Besides, the doctor said you need to stay in bed." He reminded her.

"Technically, he said I should take it easy. Didn't say I needed to stay in bed." She stated as she crossed her arms. Euphie watch as Suzaku chased Arthur around her room and bumped his head in the door. Arthur then jumped onto her desk chair and made his way up onto her desk. He lied down and started fiddling with the key. Suzaku crept up behind Arthur and grabbed him. He tried to take the keys away only to have Arthur bite his finger. "Ouch!" he exclaimed in pain. Arthur fell from his arms and ran into Euphie's lap. Arthur dropped the key into her hand and purred into her stomach.

"What's the key for anyways?" Suzaku asked.

"My big brother Clovis gave it to me before we were sent to Japan." She answered.

**Flashback: 8 years**

Euphie was running. Where she didn't know. All she knew was that the Emperor, her father, called her, Lelouch, and Nunnally nothing and they were as good as dead. How can a father ever say that to his children? First they witness Lady Marrion's death, the Nunnally is crippled and blinded, and now the Emperor was sending them to Japan. She was seething with anger. She was tired of all the fighting and competition for the thrown. She was tired of the whole "Survivor of the Fittest" code everyone went by.

Euphie was running so fast she didn't see who was in front of her and ran straight into her big brother Clovis. She landed on her behind and kept her head down so he wouldn't see her tears. Hiding the tears were useless because Clovis could hear here sniffling. "Euphie, what is the matter?" he asked with concern.

"H-his Majesty, our father, is sending me, Lelouch and Nunnally away to Japan. He called us nothing. I-I don't understand. Why is the world so cruel?" she whimpered out. Clovis pulled her into a comforting hug and let her cry into her chest. This was the only real sibling moment her and Clovis ever had.

"It'll be okay Euphie. I have something that will cheer you up." He said. He reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a key. "Last month I went to Japan with Schneizel for a business meeting. I told myself that I had to stop being so conservative and start sharing." He said as he placed they key in her hand. "I've decided to start showing my artwork."

"That's great news. All of Britannia would love to see your work. But I don't understand, what is this key for?" she asked in confusion.

"At the Tokyo Tower I have a locker filled with a few of my first pieces of artwork and my precious treasures. This is the key to the locker and when you get there I want you to have them." He explained with a loving smile.

**Flashback Ends**

"I never really had the time to do it, but ever since he died I can't seem to find the courage to do it." She said with a shaky voice. Suzaku embraced her in a hug as she started to cry. "I've got an idea. How about we both go there today?" he suggested.

"Are you sure? What if Lloyd needs you for today?" she asked.

"He'll just have to wait. My girlfriend needs me right now and that takes priority right now." Euphie pulled him into a brief but passionate kiss.

"Is it even possible to be this in love?" she asked.

Suzaku and Euphie were walking to Tokyo Tower when they saw the news in one of the TV stores. "Military authorities report they have surrounded the Sitima Ghetto, a known hiding place for terrorists. Viceroy Cornelia is also in the scene. Any entry in that area is restricted." The anchorwoman said. "It appears that a full frontal assault will appear in two hours." Euphie and Suzaku watched the news with interest.

"I don't get it. Why is she announcing the attack?" One of the viewers asked.

"Who knows? Maybe she's wants an audience." Another suggested.

"She's baiting Zero." Suzaku stated.

"Yep. Maybe we can finally get justice for my bi-Prince Clovis's death." She said realizing they were still in public. "Princess Cornelia is also called the Queen of Victory so it's not surprising that this is her plan." They continued walking and enjoyed the comfortable silence. As they walked they stopped at a few windows to look at the clothing. Euphie saw a female manican striking a pose and mimicked it while Suzaku burst into laughter.

"Hey Euphie,"

"Hmm."

"I always wondered, what was your favorite memory while you were living in Britannia?"

"Well… there was this one time when Lelouch, Nunnally and I were taking ballroom dance lessons. Lelouch was so shy at it, while I had to left feet, and Nunnally enjoyed all the twirling. After a few lessons we all got the hang of it and started dancing. I remember I use to dance on my big brother Schneizel's feet and he would just smile every time." She said with a smile. "What about you?"

"Mine was the when my mother was still alive. We were enjoying spring time with the cherry blossoms in bloom. I picked a few out for her and she had the brightest smile I had ever seen. She told me that I was going to make a girl really happy one day. I just wish you could've met her." he answered with a sad smile. Euphie took hold of his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Hey look we're here." She pointed at Tokyo Tower. It was huge, red, and white. It was also Euphie's first time going so to say she was excited was an understatement. "(Squeals) C'mon Suzaku let's go!" She exclaimed while pulling him towards the tower. "Where are we supposed to go?" Suzaku asked. They looked around until they found a directory map. They walked up to it and it showed a variety of places. They searched the map until they noticed multiple green rectangles all over one of the floors. "It says here that the lockers are on the 14th floor. Once they got in the elevator Euphie started bouncing in excitement. She looked out the window and could see the entire city getting smaller and smaller as they went up higher. Once they reached the 14th floor she practically skipped to the ledge. She looked down and instantly grinned at how high up they were.

"This is amazing." They spent a couple of hours touring the tower when they reached the lockers. On the key it had the number B1475. They searched all over until they were in the B1470s. 1471…1472…1473…1474 and they saw locker B1475 in front of them. The locker was at least a 1½ x 4 feet. Euphie just stood there staring at the locker like she was expecting something to happen. "I'm not sure I wanna do this." She said while backing away from the locker.

"It's okay if you're scared. I have no idea what you're going through but what I do know is that you're always going to wonder what he left for you. You need closure Euphie." Suzaku said pulling her into a comforting hug. They stayed like that for a while when Euphie pulled away. She walked up to the locker and placed the key in the lock with shaky hands. It seemed like some invisible force was keeping her from unlocking it. Suzaku placed his hand over hers to keep it steady. She then turned it to the left and a soft click unlocked it.

Inside the locker was a big portfolio folder and a messenger bag. Suzaku grabbed the bag while Euphie grabbed the folder and locked the locker back. Euphie just realized that these were the last things she had of her big brother. She soon started to think about all the happy times she had with her siblings at the Aries Villa. All the laughing, dancing, and even the smallest moments. It made her sad to know she couldn't have those moments with her siblings anymore. With the war and all this fighting going around those happy times seemed so far away now to her now. As they were walking towards the elevator Suzaku could here small sobs coming from Euphie and wrapped his arm around her shoulder to comfort her. Euphie immediately snuggled close to him. If she couldn't have happy moment like that with her family, she will have them with Suzaku.


End file.
